Cortejando el caos: La dama que él amaba
by ArCaliel
Summary: A menudo sus pesadillas venían con las palabras "Lo siento Potter, pero no" Podrían llamarle cobarde, pero mientras que su padre había tenido el coraje de perseguir implacablemente a su madre, aceptando rechazos uno tras otro, Harry se había mantenido en silencio. Su corazón no era tan fuerte como el de el. Solo podría soñar despierto, con un futuro a su lado... Harry/FemDraco


**Este Fanfic es una traducción de:**

**Courting Chaos The lady he loved**

**Por: Ellory **

_Harry Potter y Dianthe Malfoy_

* * *

Era solo otro día normal en la biblioteca hasta que Harry Potter escuchó el hechizo y lo vio salir de la varita de Theodore Nott, pero aun así no pudo esquivarlo. El hechizo rozó su rodilla y lo hizo tropezar sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Las manos y rodillas le dolían, pero podía decir solo por su sentir que no estaban sangrando, aún que eso no mitigaba el dolor que sentía. Se escucharon risitas de la mesa más cercana; Miró a la derecha para ver a un grupo de Slytherins y Ravenclaws mirándolo con cruel diversión.

"¿¡Qué pasa Potter!, aún no has aprendido a caminar?", Lo Insultó Nott.

"Claramente no", Harry murmuró sarcásticamente.

En vez de responder, la sonrisa de Nott se amplió cuando se reclinó en su asiento y giró su pluma entre sus dedos. Los compañeros de Nott siguieron su ejemplo, sonriendo igualmente. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué era tan entretenido, no era nada nuevo que Nott lo hiciera tropezar cada vez que lo veía. Harry notó que una de las chicas de Ravenclaw se sonrojaba y señalaba a su izquierda.

Volviéndose, Harry sintió su rostro quemarse al darse cuenta de que estaba arrodillado ante Lady Dianthe Malfoy quien estaba sentada mientras estudiaba. Sólo que ya no estaba estudiando; Ella lo miraba, debajo de sus pestañas doradas sus ojos grises brillaron con shock y algo más que ella escondió demasiado rápido para que él pudiera notarlo.

Ahora la diversión que mostraron tenía sentido. Harry estaba mortificado.

Arrodillarse frente a una doncella de sangre pura equivalía a declarar una preferencia inevitable y un amor profundo hacía ella. Era, esencialmente, pedir su mano en unión. Postrándose con adoración a sus pies y anunciando que él la pondría siempre sobre sí mismo. Ella sería digna de su amor, respeto, devoción, protección, y más. En este momento, él estaba declarando involuntariamente a todo aquel que conociera las viejas costumbres que sentía que Dianthe era digna de reverencia.

Harry podría haberse levantado y huir de la habitación, lo que probablemente habría sido el consejo de su padrino (Sirius creía que, antes de sentar cabeza un mago debería vivir un poco más). Sin embargo, su padrino lo había criado adecuadamente después de alejarlo de los Dursleys. Después de la muerte de sus padres y sin nadie que lo orientara, Sirius lo tomo bajo su ala, y le enseño las costumbres y tradiciones de la familia Potter, y no deshonraría su nombre, especialmente cuando heredaría el señorío Potter cuando se graduara.

Cerrando los ojos y deseando que el suelo lo tragara, Harry esperó la inevitable humillación del rechazo. Había ofendido a Dianthe Malfoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts antes del primer año, al rechazar su amistad y sentarse con Ron Weasley, los Malfoy y los Weasley estaban en un feudo de sangre. En aquella ocasión no tenía idea y sumándole a eso su amistad con los Weasley involuntariamente desde entonces la había ofendido constantemente.

Debido a su _rivalidad_, Dianthe probablemente vería esto como una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. De hecho, ni siquiera sería capaz de culparla por avergonzarlo cuando lo rechace. Nott fue el que lo había hecho tropezar, después de todo. El tarado escuáliducho siempre estaba tratando de hacer que Harry parecía un tonto cuando Dianthe estaba cerca. Harry sospechaba que Nott intentaba lucirse y esperaba ganar sus afectos,

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando su mano derecha se posó sobre su cabeza y sus dedos acariciaron sus cabellos, lo que hizo que todos los que se reían exhalaran en shock. Miró hacia arriba para comprobar que la mano derecha de Dianthe estaba en su cabeza. Así era.

Ella había aceptado unirse con él. ¡Eso era imposible!

¡Track!

Una pluma se rompió. Harry miró a su derecha para ver una pluma rota en la mano de Nott. La tinta negra salpico por toda su mano y goteaba de su manga. El ensayo que había estado escribiendo, ya hacía en el suelo, manchado y rayado; Estaba arruinado. Y también era para Snape. _¡__Ha! Gracias karma_, pensó Harry. El tonto le había estado molestando todo el año.

"¡Potter!" Escupió Nott. El odio en su rostro era una reminiscencia de la forma en que Voldemort miraba furioso a Harry cada vez que arruinaba sus planes.

Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, suspirando mientras la acción forzaba los dedos de Dianthe a profundizar en su cabello. "Sí, Nott" Él puso un énfasis especial en el nombre de Nott, como queriendo decir: Tú _no_ vas a poseerla. Ella _no_ va a ser tuya. Tú _no_ probarás sus labios nunca. ¡Ella _no_ te eligió!

Él cerró sus ojos cuando una visión de él besando y sosteniendo a Dianthe fuertemente entre sus brazos floreció a través de su mente. Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había fantaseado que la reclamaba como suya.

Nott movió su brazo hacia atrás, la punta de un a pluma rota apuntando a Harry. Era capaz de pararse y atacar a Harry en cualquier momento. "Potter, te lo juro…- La mandíbula de Nott se apretó.

-Voldemort no pudo derrotarme, Nott. ¿Qué te hace pensar que **Tú** podrías hace-

-Basta" dijo Dianthe, mientras su dedo meñique rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

_Yo gano_, Harry se regocijó cuando Nott cerró la boca.

"Harry, compañero, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tar-. Ron rodeó la estantería, hablando demasiado alto para estar en una biblioteca. Se detuvo de repente y miró boquiabierto a Harry, -¿Qué está pasando?" Ron gritó.

"¿Tu que crees?" Respondió Pansy Parkinson, con aire socarrón. "El heredero Potter y Dianthe se comprometieron. Obviamente. Eres un purasangre, a pesar de tu estado y apellido. Deberías saber eso."

Esta era la parte donde Harry siempre salía a defender a su amigo, pero no lo hizo esta vez, porque todavía estaba sorprendido de que Dianthe hubiera aceptado ser su esposa. Él había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella cuando tenía trece años, y sólo habían florecido durante los años intermedios. Sin embargo, él nunca había planeado decirle, porque había estado absolutamente seguro de que lo _odiaba_.

Podrían llamarle cobarde, pero mientras que su padre había tenido el coraje de perseguir implacablemente a su madre, aceptando rechazos uno tras otro, Harry se había mantenido en silencio. Su corazón no era tan fuerte como el de su padre; él no habría podido soportar el dolor de ser rechazado por Dianthe. Solo podría soñar despierto con un futuro a su lado… o eso creía.

Las uñas de Dianthe rasparon su cuero cabelludo y Harry se estremeció.

"¡Dime que está mintiendo, amigo! ¡No puedes haber escogido a Malfoy"

La expresión de Dianthe cambió casi imperceptiblemente a una de angustia, como si ella esperara que Harry se apartara de ella y dijera: "¡No puedo creer que lo creyeras!, ¿Cómo podría alguien amarte?"

Ron estaba furioso. "¿¡Qué hay de mi hermana!?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Preguntó Harry sin pensar. ¿De qué estaba hablando Ron?

Ginny era como una hermana pequeña que ocasionalmente encontraba por ahí.

"¡Ginny te quiere!" Exclamó Ron. Si seguía hablando con ese tono, Madam Pince lo echaría de la biblioteca en los próximos diez segundos.

¿Ella lo hizo? ¡Harry no lo había visto venir! Ginny salía con chicos la mayor parte del tiempo, y no usaba maquillaje, excepto cuando llevaba vestidos, lo cual era extraño y no le quedaba. Coqueteo con descaro y no actuaba como una dama. No quería a alguien que se dejaba ver o tocar tan familiarmente por otros hombres.

Después de todas las historias y recuerdos que Sirius había compartido sobre sus padres, James y Lily, Harry había decidido que quería vincularse con una dama como su madre.

Era hijo único, a pesar de tener primos más jóvenes, Sirius le había dicho varias veces que los Potter podía tener lo que quisieran y nunca compartirán. Y aunque había aprendido a compartir un poco, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más tocará a _su_ esposa.

"Eso es desafortunado -dijo Dianthe. -Porque ella no puede tenerlo"

Ron sacó su varita y la señaló a Dianthe. "No sé lo que le has hecho, Malfoy, pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

Harry se levantó, lamentando la pérdida de su contacto, y se enfrentó a Ron. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras giraba su varita entre sus dedos y se interponía entre ellos. "No la amenaces"

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, amigo! Ella te ha maldecido. O te dio una poción de amor, o algo! Déjame llevarte a la Madam Pomfrey. Ella te arreglará ", dijo Ron. Mofándose de los Slytherins cercanos. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que su cobardía se nos pegue"

"Sé que no tienes una buena opinión de mí, Comadreja, pero no soy una ladrona. Las pociones de amor son para los patéticos y cobardes. "Dianthe se inclinó sobre Harry, con una mueca en su cara y los ojos clavados en el. "Le aseguro que nunca he encontrado un uso para tales artilugios."

"Como si pudiera creer en tu palabra", dijo Ron. "¡Los Slytherins no son más que unos viles mentirosos!-"

El rostro de Dianthe se volvió glacial ante el insulto. Fue un golpe bajo, y Harry no lo apreció en lo más mínimo. El hecho de que alguien fuera clasificado en Slytherin no significaba que no fueran dignos de confianza. Pettigrew había sido un Gryffindor, después de todo. Y Harry, él mismo, había sido considerado para Slytherin.

-Además -respondió Ron, con un gesto de desprecio digno de Snape-, todos los Malfoy son mentirosos".

"Es suficiente," dijo Harry antes de rechinar sus dientes. Sabía que esto sucedería si Dianthe le diera la hora del día. Había sabido que Ron lanzaría una rabieta, actuaría como un idiota, y que probablemente perdería a su mejor amigo.

Ron parpadeó y se quedó boquiabierto. "No puedes estar de su lado. ¡Es una _Malfoy_!"

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano callosa por su rostro. Así que llegaron a esto. Había esperado que Ron actuara maduramente al respecto, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso nunca ocurriría. En todos sus sueños y fantasías de Dianthe aceptando sus sentimientos, Ron nunca había apoyado su decisión. Parecía que incluso su imaginación no había sido capaz de inventar un escenario tan improbable.

Sirius se había mantenido al lado del padre de Harry durante siete años mientras luchaba por la chica de sus sueños. . . Y Ron no podía apoyar a Harry por un minuto. Le dolía pensar que su amistad era tan frágil, pero no podía negar la verdad que lo miraba directamente a la cara. Si tuviera que elegir entre su mejor amigo de seis años y la mujer que amaba, elegiría a Dianthe.

"Sí, puedo", dijo Harry. Una resignación y silenciosa estaba dentro de él, en reconocimiento de que todo cambiaría.

La mano de Ron tembló cuando señaló a Dianthe. "¡Le hiciste algo! Dime qué, ahora mismo, o te juro...-

-Señor. Weasley, esto es una biblioteca!" Madam Pince siseó. "Cállese o salga inmediatamente-

-Vamos, compañero" dijo Ron. mientras hacía señas -"Te llevaré a Pomfrey y vamos a resolver esto." Su voz tembló cuando suplicó a Harry que lo siguiera.

"Eres increíblemente denso, Weasley", dijo Pansy mientras examinaba sus uñas en busca de cualquier imperfección. "Los Malfoy y Weasley están en un feudo de sangre. El heredero Potter está comprometido con Dianthe. A menos que tu familia compense a la familia Malfoy por el repugnante crimen que cometieron, todos los lazos entre tú y el Heredero Potter serán rotos.

"Tu madre era una Prewett. Ya deberías saber estas cosas -dijo Blaise. (Bostezó), todo este asunto es aburrido"

"¿Nuestro repugnante crimen?- Ron se quedó pasmado. -Fue la familia de Malfoy ...

-De hecho," dijo Harry, sabiendo que Ron probablemente nunca lo perdonaría por esto, "fue culpa de tu familia." Había investigado el asunto en el tercer año, cuando empezó a tener sentimientos por Dianthe y quería saber por qué lo odiaba tan solo por sentarse con Ron en el tren.

"Y apuesto a que ella te dijo eso, ¿o no?", preguntó Ron. Miró a Dianthe, que seguía mirando a Harry con su rostro rígido. "Es mentira, Harry. **Tú** conoces a mi familia. Es culpa de los Malfoy. ¡Todo es su culpa!"

"No, no lo es." Harry suspiró. Esto le costaría a su mejor amigo, pero Sirius había insistido en que los Potter eran honorables hasta el final, incapaz de dejar que la injusticia quedará impune o sin respuesta. Ni Dianthe o su familia merecían culpa alguna, en absoluto. -Busque los registros. La Casa Noble y más antigua Malfoy presentó un feudo de sangre hace más de siete siglos por crímenes cometidos en su Madre Magia no lo habría aceptado si las acusaciones no fueran ciertas.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Harry."

"Lo digo muy en serio Ron.

El antepasado de Ron había roto su honor de la manera más vil. La Casa Weasley fue una vez una Noble y Antigua Casa vasalla de la casa Malfoy en ese momento, y el Jefe de la Familia era Bedivere Weasley. Bedivere, quien fue encomendado a proteger a Lady Adelaide Malfoy, la hija mayor de la Familia malfoy, dejó sus obligaciones para irse de fiesta con una Muggle, dejándola desprotegida. Y a causa de eso, tres magos de una Familia enemiga asaltaron brutalmente a Lady Adelaide en su ausencia. El solo pensamiento hizo que Harry se sintiera enfermo. Ninguna mujer merecía ese destino.

Después de lo que Lady Adelaide había tenido que soportar... No podía culpar a los Malfoy por su odio eterno por todas las cosas Weasley y Muggle.

Dianthe no sufriría ese destino; Harry la protegería y la honraría con alegría durante toda su vida. _Hmm, tal vez deba darle a Nott un regalo por __causar __accidentalmente todo este lío y darme esta oportunidad._

"Si te quedas aquí con ella" Ron apretó los dientes y señaló a Dianthe amenazadoramente," hemos terminado, amigo. Entiendes. Se terminó. ¿Escuchas? Nunca te perdonaré si la escoges por encima de mi hermana"

Harry asintió, y luego se volvió y ofreció su mano a Dianthe. "¿Quieres dar un paseo, mi señora?"

Una sonrisa tierna y victoriosa se formó en sus suaves labios. Dianthe puso su mano sobre la suya y luego se puso de pie, sonriendo mientras abrazaba su brazo con el suyo.

"Lady Dianthe" murmuró Nott, con una mano extendida, rogándole que se apartara de Harry. Ella solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, para alivio de Harry.

Harry miró furioso a Nott para intentar hacer que cambiara de opinión y apartarla de el. Después se sorprendió y alegro cuando ella lo rechazó. _Ella es mía_.

"¿Harry? ¿Amigo?"

Ron los miraba con odio mientras caminaban alrededor de él y salían de la biblioteca. Tal vez había pensado que su amenaza haría que Harry recapacitara, pero ese no era el caso. Los Potter eran famosos por amar muy jóvenes e intensamente. Harry no la ofendría ni mucho menos permitiría que la apartaran de su lado, no cuando era su prometida, y no cuando él había creído que nunca lo amaría.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba en el pasillo fuera de la biblioteca, charlando sobre la práctica. "¿Listo para la práctica, Harry?" Preguntó Dean mientras apartaba la mirada de Ginny y le ofrecía la saeta de fuego a Harry solo para que todos quedaran en shock ante la escena que tenían enfrente.

Después de todo, no todos los días se ve a Harry Potter y a Dianthe Malfoy cogidos del brazo.

Harry tomó su saeta de fuego y tuvo una idea brillante "La práctica se cancela por hoy. La haremos mañana por la mañana. Corran la voz"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qu-é? -preguntó Ginny. Miró a Dianthe como si tuviera dos cabezas, como si Dianthe fuera una amenaza que había aparecido sorpresivamente para clavar una daga en su yugular.

"Porque mi prometido y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir" dijo Dianthe. Harry se estremeció y sonrió; Todo acerca de Dianthe era fascinante. La visión de su cabello dorado lo cautivo, y él anheló enterrar sus manos en él. Quería que su tez de alabastro se volviera rosada de pasión y que su voz se tiñera de deseo. Ansiaba ver sus labios hinchados y sofocarla con sus besos, sus pupilas dilatadas. Quería sentir su magia, embriagadora y poderosa, mientras se entrelazaba con la suya propia.

Mientras sus compañeros balbuceaban y se quedaban boquiabiertos, condujo a Dianthe fuera de la escuela. Una vez que estaban en los escalones, montó la saeta y sonrió. "¿Quieres ir a volar conmigo, mi señora?" Él quería una excusa, cualquier excusa, para sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ahora que estaban comprometidos, tenía privilegios que no habría tenido si sólo estuvieran cortejando, suponiendo que Lucius hubiera permitido que Harry la cortejara. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso.

Dianthe lo había elegido, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

En lugar de balancear una pierna sobre la escoba, como siempre la había visto hacer, Dianthe se sentó sobre la pierna, posándose en sus muslos. Harry envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella posesivamente, dejando su mano derecha libre para dirigir la escoba, y empujó fuera de la tierra. Él la abrazó y enterró la nariz contra su pelo, inhalando su fragancia natural; Era divino, lo que era apropiado, ya que su nombre significaba «flor de los dioses».

Cuando volaron sobre el lago, Dianthe dijo "Te di tiempo para levantarte y marcharte"

¿Le había ofrecido intencionalmente una oportunidad de escapar? ¿Por qué? Si se hubiese marchado, habría sido muy insultante para ella.

"¿Por qué no te marchaste?" susurró Dianthe.

"¿Por qué me has dado la oportunidad de levantarme y marcharme?"

Dianthe suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella estuvo callada durante tanto tiempo que no pensó que le daría una respuesta. Entonces, casi ineludiblemente, dijo: "Porque te amo demasiado para forzarte a una unión". Su voz fluctuó como si reuniera todo el valor que poseía para decirle la verdad.

Harry le besó el cuello. "Porque, he querido que seas mía desde que tenía trece años", dijo Harry, respondiendo a su pregunta. "Nunca te deshonraría al levantarme e irme, especialmente delante de testigos. Eres digna de amor y reverencia" Él soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se relajó en sus brazos. "Pensé que romperías mi corazón". Término

"Pensé que romperías el mío" respondió Dianthe. Sus manos se aferraron a su antebrazo. "Nunca me enviaste una oferta de cortejo." Hubo mucha angustia en su voz. "Yo esperé una todo el verano pasado, pero nunca llegó."

El verano pasado había sido el peor. Harry había escrito una oferta por su mano todos los días, pero nunca envió ninguna de ellas. "Hasta hace media hora, estaba seguro de que las rechazarías, y yo. Yo sólo n-no podía"... Su pecho ardía con dolor al recordar esos angustiosos momentos. Había pasado meses torturandose, preguntándose quién la estaba llevando a citas de cortejo, leyendo el diario el profeta todos los días, con temor de que su compromiso fuera una noticia titular cada día.

"**_Rechazarías_**" preguntó Dianthe, levantando una ceja.

Harry se sonrojó. "Podría haber escrito más de uno". Cada oferta comenzó con: _A mi querida_ _Lady Dianthe Malfoy_ y terminó con _Devotamente tuyo, Heredero Harry Potter_ .

"¿Eran todas para mí?" exigió/pregunto Dianthe, con un toque de inseguridad en su voz. La sola idea de otra bruja en la vida de Harry Potter era suficiente para que se pusiera rígida contra él, y él lo odiaba. Hacía que la distancia entre ellos se acentuara más, y eso siempre lo molestaba. El no tenerla cerca.

"Definitivamente," le aseguró Harry. Sirius lo había fastidiado sin piedad durante semanas, afirmando que no paraba de lloriquear todo el verano. Ni siquiera había pensado en ofrecerse a otra; El cortejo era asunto serio para un Potter. No se atreverían a ofrecerse a nadie más. Como dice uno de sus dichos familiares: ¡Un Potter solo se enamora una vez en su vida!. Su padre era un ejemplo y había otro que decía: ¡Persevera!, ¡lo imposible solo cuesta un poco más!. Y, de nuevo, su padre era el ejemplo perfecto.

Mientras amara a Dianthe. No sería justo para él, ni para su segunda opción. No por que fuera culpa de ella, sino porque la segunda opción que él hubiera elegido no habría sido Dianthe. Por lo tanto, inevitablemente, ella habría sido inadecuada para el.

Dianthe se derritió contra él, la tensión se evaporo de su cuerpo. "Bien." Ella pasó sus uñas por su antebrazo. "¿Qué harás el 29 de junio?"

"Ehh..." Esa fecha le sonaba familiar. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh! ya recordaba. "Me graduare de Hogwarts", respondió Harry.

"¡Incorrecto!"

Harry parpadeó y volvió a revisar su calendario mental. "No, estoy seguro de que nos graduamos el 29 de junio."

Dianthe se rió. "Sí lo haremos, pero no es por eso que lo recordarás."

"Oh?" Él estiró el cuello para poder ver su cara. Estaba sonriendo alegremente, y sus ojos brillaban como la luz de las estrellas de plata. Harry estaba agradecido de no haberlo dicho en voz alta; Si Sirius supiera que pensaba en términos tan fantasiosos, jamás se lo quitaría de encima. "¿Por qué lo recordaré entonces?"

"Porque será el aniversario de nuestra unión" dijo Dianthe, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ella soltó su antebrazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de tirar de él y besarlo. Era suave y caliente, nada como lo había imaginado, Eso solo lo hacía mil veces mejor. Sus brazos lo apretaron más que un corsé mientras la abrazaba y dirigía la escoba con sus rodillas.

Dianthe se retiró y lamió el labio inferior de Harry. Dulce, dulce tortura. "Nunca, **_Nunca_** te perdonaré si olvidas nuestro aniversario. Dos acontecimientos importantes en un día deberían ser suficientes para recordarlo" le advirtió.

El 29 de junio estuvo a casi tres semanas. No había ninguna posibilidad de que olvidara casi un mes de dulce sufrimiento.

Harry trazó una línea besós a través de su cuello. "Tu padre me mataría si pudiera vernos ahora"

"No, no lo haría" respondió Dianthe mientras inclinaba la cabeza para permitirle un mejor ángulo. "Él sabe que no eres como los Weasley, que nunca permitirías que algo me suceda, especialmente por tus propias manos. El Honor de La noble y antigua casa Potter es legendario".

"Mmm," murmuró contra su piel, disfrutando el escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo.

"Mi madre, por otra parte, podría decidir que los nietos que quiere sería mejor que no existan hasta después de que estemos unidos" se burló Dianthe. Ella sonrió sus ojos celestes tempestuosos brillaron burlonamente cuando él hizo una cara de angustia.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black prima de Sirius Black. El solo pensamiento de que un mago tuviera a Altaira Black, la única hija de Sirius, así y besándola en el cuello, resultaría en una castración cortesía de su padrino. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que la madre de Dianthe podría ser inspirada a hacer si los viera tan cerca, sabiendo tantas maldiciones de la Oscuridad como seguramente lo hizo.

"Estoy bromeando, Harry. ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!, ¿Qué?, ¿No puedes manejar una broma?"

Cuando Dianthe lo besó, se recuperó después de unos segundos. "Gracias" dijo con ironía, "Pero me gustaría vivir para ver nuestro union"

Dianthe echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "Muy bien, héroe, regresemos ahora. Los Slytherins van a pensar que has decidido raptarme".

"Yo nunca ..." El corazón de Harry se agitó. No dejaría que una sola duda entrara en su cabeza; Él estaba en esto son su vida, no era un juego de niños. En tres semanas, el sueño inalcanzable de Harry se convertiría en una realidad. Los condujo de vuelta hacia Hogwarts aún aturdido.

Cuando aterrizaron, Dianthe desmontó y luego se movió, una maliciosa sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su bello rostro. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo a causa de tu cobardía, Heredero Potter. Espero ser adorada"

Harry le envió una mirada desafiante. ¿Qué diablos la había poseído para actuar así: valiente y directo? Esa mira que ella le dirigía era como un feroz afrodisíaco. Su sangre Potter hervía con hambre de aceptar el reto. "No te defraudaré, mi señora" gruñó.

Dianthe se mordió el labio, antes de mirar el suelo con recato. Harry adoró el hecho de que se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejar caer su máscara, y tampoco quería que lamentara hacerlo.

Apartó la Saeta y la dejó en el suelo. Con seguridad y voluntad esta vez, se arrodilló ante Lady Dianthe Malfoy. Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente, quería que supiera que la trataría bien, que respetaría sus deseos y que nunca le haría daño. Dianthe sería su esposa, Lady Potter, y el le garantizaría todo lo que su padre había ofrecido a su madre. "Déjame atesorarte."

"Atesorar es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes estar a la altura de todo lo que eso implica? Tengo muy altos estándares, Heredero Potter. Te ordenaré que cepilles mi cabello todas las noches, todas las mañanas, y siempre que me apetezca. Esperaré amor, devoción, regalos, muchos de ellos, y besos cuando los quiera a la hora que sea, donde quiera. Me quejaré con suma voracidad cuando hagas planes con tus amigos, porque los Malfoy no comparten nada. Probablemente ignorare todos los nombres que quieras dar a nuestros hijos. Y, lo más importante, **_asesinare_** a cada bruja que intente apartarte de mí. ¿Crees que puedes manejarme?" preguntó/desafío Dianthe, Acariciando su cabello.

Entonces Harry lo confirmo, Dianthe era hermosa, increíblemente inteligente, educada, también podria ser fría, astuta, calculadora, e incluso extremadamente cruel si así se lo proponía, Era como una hermosa y delicada flor de cristal que podía amedrentar a todos con su majestuosidad.

Que paradójico.

Y Harry no podría amarla más por eso.

Harry rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que nadie pueda _manejarte_, mi señora. Pero, prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerte todos los días de mi vida".

"Muy bien entonces. Acepto" dijo Dianthe, mientras trataba infructuosamente de alisarle su cabello. "Me gustaría uno de esos besos ahora".

¿Ahora?

"Si"

"¿En este momento?" preguntó.

Ella asintió y tiró de su cabello. "Si en este momento."

"¿~Estás segura, mi señora~?" ¡Oh!, esta sería una aventura maravillosa.

Dianthe frunció el ceño mientras ella lo miraba y jalaba de su cabello. "Harry Potter, si no me das mi beso _ahora mismo,_ te juro qu..."

Y, al igual que su padre, Harry había tenido la suerte de capturar la pasión y el fuego del amor, todo ello envuelto en el cuerpo de una bruja hermosa y vivaz. El triunfando rugió dentro de él, Harry se levantó y obedeció su orden. Dianthe podría guardar sus amenazas para otra día. Ahora se contentaría con reclamar sus labios por hoy y el resto de su larga vida.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Una vez más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Les estoy profundamente agradecido por darle una oportunidad a esta historia queridos lectores

Agradezco a Ellory, por darme permiso de traducir una de sus historias.


End file.
